One Piece dbz crossover
by Y Super Saiyan Y
Summary: Luffy and Goku best friends set out to become Pirates Luffy seeks to become the Pirate King and goku the worlds strongest watch as they gather a crew! similar to cross epoch.
1. Chapter 1

Wealth, fame, power. Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer, and his dying words drove countless souls to the sea. "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it!" These words lured men to the Grand Line, in pursuit of dreams greater than they'd ever datres to imagine. This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!)

Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!

Together we will find everything that we're lookin' for,

ONE PIECE!

Compass left behind, it'll only slow us down,

Your heart will be your guide, raise the sail, and take the helm,

That legendary place, that the end of the map reveals,

Is only legendary 'till someone proves it real,

Through it all, through all the troubles and through the heartache, and through the pain

Know that I will be there to stand by you, just like I know you'll stand by me!

Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!

Together we will find everything that we're lookin' for,

There's always room for you, if you wanna be my friend!

We are, we are on the cruise!

We are!.

In a cold rainy night in the East Blue a man with a cape over his face held a baby in his arms "live long and well my son!" said the robed man dropping the baby in front of a house. A man opened the door "oh a baby! you have a tail! weird… well im pretty weird myself! ill take you in my names Gohan! ill name you Goku!" said Grandpa Gohan. Goku giggled and grabbed his grandpas hair.

6 years later

Monkey D Luffy was a adventurer at heart Luffy was in the forest when he spotted a small kid with spiky hair and a tail "who the hell are you!" said Luffy "my names Goku!" said Goku "were do you live!" "well i live in the forest i used to live with my Grandpa intill a giant great ape killed him don't you have a tail two!" said Goku. "im sorry to here that.. my name is Monkey D Luffy!" said Luffy "so don't you have a tail? two all boys and girls do?" said Goku "no all boys and girls don't! no one else has tails!" said Luffy "oh… well what are you doing?" "nothing wanna come to Foosha Village with me and hang out?" said Monkey D Luffy "sure!" said Goku.

Luffy and Goku became best friends and were always playing around with Luffys older brother Ace who eventually left.

3 years later

Goku now 10 and Luffy is now 7.

Later that Year a Pirate named Shanks arrived with his crew and was greeted by the villagers happily the Red Haired Pirates arrived Luffy and Goku befriended them one day a group of Mountain Bandits poured bear on Shanks. Shanks didn't attack back and laughed it of so did first mate Ben Backmen Yasopp and Lucky Roo. "are you okay Shanks!" said Makino she was the bartender. Shanks smiled and began laughing "what the hell is wrong with you guys! you call your self Pirates!" said Luffy angrily "calm down Luffy its no big deal!' said Shanks who was laughing "Damit!" yelled Luffy who bit out of a Purple Fruit "Luffy you dume ass!" yelled Shanks "that was a Devil Fruit each Devil Fruit gives the user incredible powers such as the ability to create Tsunamis or control Fire! this fruit the Gomu Gomu no Mi gives you the ability to stretch cough it up!" yelled Shanks who lifted up Luffy who fell down stretching his whole body out "your a rubber man spit it out! you caint swim!" said Shanks. "what the FUCK! THIS SUCKS IM A GREAT SWIMER!" yelled Luffy who began screaming "Luffy calm down!" said Goku "its bad but at least you have Rubber powers and can stretch super far!" said Lucky Roo who eat a chicken wing.

"FINE!" said Luffy who angrily walked out of the bar Goku ran after his best friend. Goku was a Chi user one of the few People who could shoot energy beams and control Ki.

Luffy ran out side and spotted the Mountain Bandit "how dare you make fun of Shanks!" yelled Luffy "yeh!" Goku yelled. Luffy stretched his arm out and threw a punch at The Mountain Bandit who dodged it Goku threw a energy ball at him which missed. "ha! fools i have a 8,000,000 berry bounty on my head! i outta take you freaks and sell you two the circus! a Rubberboy with super stretch powers and a monkey boy ill sell you two to a freak show!" the Bandit laughed holding up Luffy and Goku. "you Bastard!" yelled Luffy "put them down now!" standing there was red Haired Shanks behind him were Ben Beckmen and Lucky Roo and his crew "oh you dumass pirates get out of here before we kill you!" said the Bandit "i don't mind people spitting on me or throwing Booze in my face but hurting two of my good friends or people i care about is going to far! i wont forgive eny one who does that no matter how good the reason!" said Shanks. Thats when a mountain bandit put a gun to Shank's head "make one move and ill blow your head of!" said the Bandit "guns arrant for threats there for actions are you really going to go through with this?" said Shanks "what shut the…" before then Bandit could finish Lucky Roo pulled out a gun and shot the Bandit killing him "what the hell you guys play dirty!" yelled the leading Bandit "were Pirates were not saints or anything!" said Yasopp laughing "yeh the best thing about being a pirate is we can do whatever we want!" said Lucky Roo "please i just want the boys not you…" "i already told you hurt to good friends of mying and your dead no matter how good the reason!" said Shanks thats when all of the Mountain Bandits charged full speed at the Red Haired Pirates "ill take care of this Captain…. this should be fast!" Ben Beckmen lifted up his weapon and smashed it into all of the Bandits sending them flying Beckmen lit his cigar again.

Thats when the bandit freaked out and threw a small smoke ball on the ground bliding every one "what the hell he took Luffy and Goku!" said Shanks 'relax Captain its not like hell get far!" said Lucky Roo.

"hahahah! now no one would except a Mountain bandit to hide out on the sea!" said the bandit laughing "let use go you bastard!" said Luffy thats when a giant Sea monster a sea king from the beginning of the show killed the bandit nocking Luffy and Goku into the water thats when Shanks apperared the Monster bit Shanks arm of Shanks punched the Monster who screamed "get lost!" said Shanks. The monster went underwater and fled.

"Shanks your arm!" said Luffy and Goku who began crying "relax its only a arm!" said Shanks.

soon the day of Shanks departure came "i don't want to come with you Shanks im going to get my own Pirate Crew and become King of the Pirates!" said Luffy "and im going to become the worlds strongest!" said Goku "all right good luck with that….." said Lucky Roo laughing "shut up!" said Luffy "enyways Luffy there something i want to give you" said Shanks giving Luffy his straw hat "this hat is the most vauible thing to me in the whole world return it to me when you become a great pirate" said Shanks Luffys eyes filled with tears as he hugged Shanks "and you Goku take this its a 4 star Dragon Ball gather all 7 and a dragon named Shenron will come and grant you one wish" said Shanks "really thanks Shanks i promise i will!" said Goku the two best friends wached tears in there eyes as Shanks and his crew left.


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later.

Goku is now 18 he is no longer a small spiky haird kid with a tail now he looks like he does during the Saiyan Saga Luffy looks like he does at the begging of One Piece.

"todays the day we set out to gather our crew! im going to be King of the Pirates!" said Luffy "and im going to become the Worlds strongest!" said Goku the two set of. Makino and the villagers waved goodbye except for the mayor who hated pirates "dame boys are becoming pirates!" said the Mayor "ighten up!" said the Villagers.

Luffy and Goku set out on there small boat thats when the Sea King which surrounded the village came out of the water "lets kick its ass!" said Luffy "yay lets show this monster!" said Goku "Gomu Gomu no Mi Pistol!" yelled Luffy stretching out his arm and punching the Lord of the Sea "Kame…Hame…Ha!" yelled Goku firing a blue beam at the Monster both attacks hit the Monster sending him down into the water.

Goku could fly thats when tidal wave appeared "if i get sucked into that im done for with my Gum Gum powers i caint swim!" said Luffy "i would never abandon you! i'd fly in and save you!" said Goku "thanks man" said Luffy thats when a tidal pool swirled up Goku and Luffy Goku grabbed Luffy the two ended up in a barrel.

A small kid with pink hair was hiding after they had finished rading his name was Koby "we found a lug of bear cabin boy!" said three pirates unloading several barrels "Alvida wont all you two" said Koby "and who's gonna tell her! you will give you a beat down!" said The 3 men. Koby trembled in fear thats when the second box was unloaded and Luffy came out streching both of his hands super far both of his hands hit the 2 men who began running "your mying!" said the man bring up a gun Koby closed his eyes expecting to see him dead the bullet hit Luffy and bounced of "ha! bullets wont do anything to me! im a rubberman i at the Gum Gum Fruit!" said Luffy the man screamed and ran away "Luffy what the hell happened who the hell are you!" said Goku "me im Koby! you have to get out of here Lady Alvida runs this ship she'll kill you!" said Koby "like she can" said Luffy. Koby explained his whole story about he went fishing and about how Alvida was a fat ugly peace of crap "your stupid why don't you just leave" said Luffy "i caint she'll kill me!" said Koby "so if your dream is worth dying over then Die over it! don't give up what your fighting for me im going to become King of the Pirates!" said Luffy "and me the Worlds Strongest!" said Goku "no! you caint not in this great pirate are!" said Koby "so its not wether we caint its wether we will which is what well do!" said Goku "i have dreams i want to become a Marine Soilder!" said Koby "then become one!" said Luffy "whats that about becoming a Marine Soilder! and calling me a fat cow Koby!" said Alvida "ewwww its a ugly fat ass!" said Koby "you suck!" said Goku "what! tell them Koby who is most prettyist lady" said Alvida "yo… no! your a ugly fat ass! i hate you some day im going to become a Marine and capture you!' said Koby Alvida raised her culled and swung at Koby Luffy stepped in the middle the club hit him and did Nothing "wha…." said Alvida. Luffy smiled "Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy stretching his hand out and punching Alvida into the air she hit her crew defeating them.

Luffy Goku and Koby set out "so were two next" said Goku "well theres a Marine base with food and the Captain Morgan runs it also i heard thats were there keeping Roronoa Zoro and the Demon King Piccolo! those two are evil incredible sword fighters!" said Koby "we should get them on our crew!" said Luffy "no are you crazy! Piccolo is green!" said Koby "cool" said Luffy.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey D Luffy Goku Koby all arrived at the Marine base "i wonder were there keeping Piccolo and Zoro!" the minute Goku said this every one jumped "thats weird weirdos….." said Luffy "Morgan is the captain" the minute Koby said this every one jumped "thats even weirder!" thought Koby. "well guys this is were we part ways…" thats when Luffy jumped over the wall "don't guys!" screamed Koby "hey you guys get the hell out of here!" said a 19 year old man with blue hair and a green hat over his head this was the great Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro "hey you'r Zoro right!" said Luffy who ran over to Zoro "he's crazy!" said Koby "he's not even a chi user and his power is incredible!" said Goku "what the hell do you guys want!" said a Green Demon standing there was Piccolo "wo….w it'…..s the Demon King Piccolo!" said Koby who was shaking in fear "wow! your power is amazing join our crew!" said Goku "what the hell are you talking about!" said Piccolo "me and my friend Monkey D Luffy are creating a pirate crew! you and your friend Zoro should join!" said Goku "maybe….. i hate Pirates but if my partner will join then i will!" said Piccolo. Piccolo had on robes and a sword he was Green since he was a Namek. Zoro had blue hair and a cool black hat on.

Luffy came over "didn't go to well huh" said Goku Luffy shook his head "wow your Green awesome!" said Luffy to Piccolo .Thats when a little girl came up with some rice paddies and gave them to Zoro thats when Heimpoo and two Marine guards came out "prepare to see the real colors of the Marines" said Piccolo sure enough Heimpoo smashed her food and told one of the Marine soilders to throw the little Girl over the wall the solider relctuantley did thats when Luffy streched out his arms super far and caught her "wow! your amazing!" said the little girl "i know!" said Luffy "what…. what the hell are you!" said Piccolo "i ate the Gum Gum Fruit im a rubber man!" said Luffy who stretched his mouth out super far.

"Zoro isn't as bad as we thought!" said Koby "he's not bad he's good! my name is Rika whats your names!" said Rika. Luffy and Goku and Koby introduced themselves "now let me tell you how my dume ass partner got into this situation…" Piccolo said (if you've wached One Piece episode 2 which you most likely have then you now what happened).

"this is horrible!" said Koby "thats it! i got a idea! lets go kick that Captains ass then Zoro will join my crew! then Piccolo will!" said Luffy.

The scene flashed to two girls one with Orange hair and the other with Blue hair in the Marines base looking throw treasure maps "Bulma grab that map" said Nami "it appears… Buggy the Clown has the Map to the grandline on the sea he's known as Buggy the Imortal…." said Nami the two left with the maps and some cash.

Meanwhile Luffy was in the bar when Heimpoo came in and said they were going to kill Zoro Luffy became enraged and pounded Heimpoo "i ve made my decision! today Piccolo and Zoro join my crew!" said Luffy.

Meanwhile Luffy went to the top of the Marine headquarter and grabbed several swords "are these your swords!" said Luffy "yeh! i use three sword style!" said Zoro thats when the Marines arrived followed by there leader Captain Ax Hand Morgan he had a ax for a arm "Roronoa Zoro Piccolo! since you two fought with use in the war against the Pirates ill grant you a quick death!" said Morgan "im going to fight these guys got it!" said Luffy. Goku and Piccolo nodded.

Thats when the Marines lifted up there rifles and fired several bullets at Luffy who jumped in the middle the bullets bounced of him "wowowowo!" said Koby "what the hell are you!" said Zoro "my name is Monkey D Luffy and im going to be king of the pirates!".

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"he must have eat the Devil Fruit!" said Morgan "what do you mean Captain" said a Marine "This kid ate a Devil Fruit Devil Fruit users have the ability to create Tsunamis or control fire! this kid has super stretch powers he can stretch his body were ever he wants! i don't give a shit kill them!" said Morgan "i ate the Gum Gum Fruit im a rubber man! the join my Pirate Crew and ill untie you!" said Luffy "fine! me and Piccolo will join but on one condition i have my own goal which is two become the greatest swordsmen!" said Zoro remembering his promise to his dear friend Kuina "yeh!" said Luffy who untied Zoro "get down every one duck! Gum Gum No Muchi!" yelled Luffy stretching his leg out super far and kicking all of the Marines in the air "wow!" screamed Koby "hhehehee!" thought Goku "Piccolo let me take these guys" said Zoro "whatever you got yourself into this situation" said Piccolo. Luffy charged full speed at Morgan and yelled Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffys fist stretched out super far and hit Morgans ax who blocked it Luffy jumped into the air and Morgan slammed his ax into the ground creating a rip in the ground Luffy did a flip in the air "im going to defeat you rubber boy! i am the great Marine Captain Ax Hand Morgan!" yelled Morgan "and im gonna show you the power of a rubberman!" said Luffy "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" screamed Luffy as he stretched out his arm super fast and punched Morgan in the face hard Morgan went flying into the ground defeated the rest happened Heimpoo tried to shoot Koby Luffy defeated him then Zoro slashed down Morgan. Koby said his goodbyes to Goku and Luffy.

The four set sail on the small ship they had Monkey D Luffy the Rubberman! Goku the boy with the tail! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro! Demon King Piccolo!.

To Be continued


	5. Chapter 5

On the small boat Luffy was eating a steak so was Goku and Zoro "dame how the hell can you eat so much Goku!" said Zoro "i dunno!" said Goku "so were two next" said Zoro "i dont no!" said Luffy. Piccolo and Zoro fell over "what the hell your a man whos gonna be king of the pirates and you dont now were we are setting sail two!" said Zoro and Piccolo at the same time "were ever the sea takes use" said Luffy "you Humans eat like freaks!" said Piccolo "Piccolo over here dosint eat to keep his girlish body in place!" said Zoro. Goku and Luffy began laughing "im not of this world you dumeasses!" yelled Piccolo thats when a bird swooped down and grabbed Luffys hat "my hat!" yelled Luffy stretching his hand into the air "Luffy wait!" said Goku thats when the bird and Luffy went flying into the air "damit! lets go!" said Zoro.

Meanwhile 3 pirates jumped into Goku Zoro Piccolos ship the 3 heroes beat the crap out of them "wow! its Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and the Demon King Piccolo!" said the Pirates slumping down "who are you guys" said Goku "oh man Buggy / Pilaf is going to kill use!" "whos Buggy and Pilaf?.

Meanwhile a bird was flying in the air surronding a Clown and a small blue midget pirates surronded them "hey Buggy! mind shooting that bird its getting in my way!" "sure thing Pilaf old boy...".

Luffy hit the floor thats when he spotted two teenage girls one was a hot chick with Orange hair named Nami the other was a blue haired girl named Bulma they were running from 3 pirates "this is our boss!" said Nami "lets get him!" said the Pirates. Luffy stretched out his arms nocking down the pirates with ease "wow! your strong! my names Nami this is Bulma" said Nami "hi! im Monkey D Luffy wanna join my crew!" said Luffy "sure what type!" said Bulma "my Pirate Crew!" said Luffy "hell no no way! i hate Pirates! im a Navigator and i wont join your dame crew!" "please come on" thats when the three walked straight into the Buggy / Pilaf pirates and Buggy trapped Luffy "what the hell you tricked me!" said Luffy "so your the ones they call Buggy and Pilaf! well i handed in my old boss to join you! my names Nami this is Bulma mind if we join you!" said Nami. "certanley blow up this Pirate! and you can join!" said Buggy thats when Buggy lit the Buggy ball but Nami defused it "she wont let you do something so cruel!" said Bulma "i knew it!" said Luffy.

"get the hell out of the way!" screamed Zoro. Zoro Goku Piccolo had arrivied "ah its the Demon King Piccolo! and Roronoa Zoro!" said the Buggy Pirates "ahh Roronoa Zoro! and the Demon Lord Piccolo it will be a honor to slay you!" said Buggy "ill take this clown! stand back Goku and Piccolo" said Zoro taking out his three swords "who is this guy!" said Nami. Goku meet Bulma and he introduced himself "shes going to be our new Navigator! Bulma will also join the crew!" said Luffy "no!" said Bulma. Thats when Zoro whipped out his three swords and slashed of Buggys hand "wow! he kicked his ass!" said Nami "that was easy" said Zoro "two easy Zoro look out!" yelled Piccolo Buggys hand was floating in the air the band of Buggy Pilaf Pirates were laughing "i ate the Chop-Chop fruit! i can rip of parts of my body and controll them!" said Buggy as his hand stabbed Zoro "hey i ate the devil Fruit two im a Rubberman!" said Luffy stretching out his mouth "see!" "whatever you wont live to see another day!" yelled Buggy "im gonna kick your ass that was alow ley blow!" yelled Luffy thats when a buggy ball hit our heroes sending them flying into the town Luffy Goku Zoro Piccolo Nami Bulma all ended up in longtown Luffy in the cage meanwhile an enraged Buggy called Mohiji the lion tamer and his assistant Shu to go after Zoro.

will Luffy Goku Zoro Piccolo Nami Bulma defeat the Buggy Pilaf pirates? find out next time on One Piece Dragon Ball Z Fan Crossover!

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy hit the ground in his cage Shu-Shu arrivied and meet Luffy same thing happend with the Dbz Characters there Shu-Shu put up a brave fight against Mohiji and his lion Richie and Shu. Luffy defeated Richie and saved Shu-Shu some dog food meanwhile Mohiji arrivied back with his beaten up lion "Mohiji! dont tell me Zoro defeated you!" "no... it was the straw hat... he has Devil fruit powers!" said Buggy "what the hell now imreally pissed of!" said Buggy "all right lets go get Buggy!" said Zoro as the Mayor horriculey ran of Luffy Piccolo Zoro Goku Nami Bulma all went of to battle Buggy. Meanwhile Buggy was chokcing Mayor Poddle when Luffy made the clwon drop him an enraged Buggy fired a buggy ball which exploded "what the hell!" said Zoro getting up "now prepare to suffer! arise Acrobats Cabiji and Mai!" said Buggy as Cabaji and Mai appeared both on unicyles "thats a Dragon Ball! i have one! give it to me!" said Pilaf "no! hell no! a special friend gave it to me!" said Goku "eh shut him up Cabaji and Mai!" yelled Pilaf "i got this!' said Goku thats when the two acrobats pulled out two swords each Cabiji charged thats when Zoro blocked Cabajis blade with his sword. "Zoro your hurt!" said Nami "yeh well this guys a swordsmen ill take him!" said Zoro "Zoro your injuried come on lemme take this guy!" said Goku "Roanaro Zoro it will be a honor to slay you!" said Cabaji "relax if i lose to some one like this even with injurys i dont have a very bright future! said Zoro "how dare you!" said Cabaji who swung both of his swords into Zoro who took the blade to his chest Zoro blocked them "arcensit Technqiue!" yelled Cabjia breathing fire on Zoro who fell to the floor "Zoro stop being such a dume ass! let me kill him!" said Piccolo. Zoro laughed and stood up "right here!" said Zoro as Cabaji slashed his injuried spot "ha! that all you got!" said Zoro who smashed the end of his blade into Cabaji who screamed and charged Zoro. Mai pulled out her swords and charged into the battle thats when Piccolo blocked Mais blades with his sword "Piccolo the Demon Swordsmen i will taste blood and kill you!" said Mai who swung her swords at Piccolo who blocked with his sword. Piccolo slashed his sword through Mai who fell to the floor bleeding Piccolo had defeated Mai meanwhile Zoro had Cabji defeated as Buggy ripped of his arm then threw it at Zoro thats when Luffy caught it "dame you! thats a cowardly blow!" yelled Monkey D Luffy stretching out his fist punching Buggy "dame you straw hat!" yelled Buggy "i ate the Gum Gum Devil fruit im a rubber man!" yelled Luffy "dame you so you have Devil fruit powers! so do i i ate the Chop Chop fruit i canr ip of parts of my body and controll them!" said Buggy ripping of his hand Luffy stretched out his mouth "i knew he wasint normal! he at the Devil Fruit!" said Nami who with Bulma went to get the treasure from Buggy. Zoro fell to the floor "im tired take care of the rest".

"Gum Gum Pistol!" yelled Luffy stretching his hand out into a fist Buggy dodged it then ripped of his arm and sent it flying at Luffy who dodged the blade "your flashy rubber powers wont beat me im Buggy the clown!" said Buggy who charged and yelled "Chop Chop Cannon!" yelled Buggy firing his arms straight at Luffy who doged it thats when Buggy stabbed Luffys straw hat "my hat dame you! i got that from my close friend shanks! you bastard!" yelled Luffy "Shanks that bastard!" yelled Buggy stabbing Luffys hat "you fucking bastard! that straw hat is my treasure!" yelled Luffy charging Buggy who's head went flying into the air Luffy charged Buggy nocking him to the ground "now tell me how the hell do you know Shanks!" yelled Luffy thats when Buggy explained the story thats when Nami had Buggys treasure Buggy tried to get it but Luffy kicked him in the balls thats when Luffy sent Buggy and Pilaf flying Goku got Pilafs 3 star ball both Bulma and Nami decided to temporaly join the crew.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pirates! Pirates! there coming!" yelled a long nose boy his name was Usopp. Usopp stopped and started laughing "i got you!" yelled Usopp soon Usopp meet up with his friend Trunks a teenager with blackish hair "so weres Carrot Onion Pepper?" said Trunks "they'll arrive this reminds me of the first day we met!'

Usopp's Flash Back

It was late in the day when i the great Captain Usopp walked the shores of the Beach when i spotted a young teenager drowning i ran over to him and saved him "thank you! who are you! my name is Trunks!" said Trunks "hello i am the great captain Usopp!a great Pirate with a army of 8000 men! i like you you can be my first mate!" "oh really your awesome! thank you thank yo…"

"lies!" said Trunks "heres what really happened".

Trunks's flashback.

I was drowning when you tried to give me Cpr i pushed you away you wanted me to be your first mate so i said sure.

end of flashback.

"Captain captain!" yelled Onion followed by Carrot and Pepper "well i think im going home…" said Usopp 'whats a matter scared!" said Trunks "theres only 6 captain!" said Pepper "6 well we can take em!" said Usopp.

Luffy Goku Zoro Piccolo Nami Bulma all arrived on land "so were going to stock up on food here and get a new ship?" said Zoro thats when several white sheets were lifted into the air "surrender now we are the great Usopp Pirates! we have thousands of men at our command!" said a Voice "wow thousands!" said Luffy amazed "he's obviously lying see!" said Nami as Pepper Carrot Onions sheets fell down Trunks emerged Usopp lifted up his slingshot "prepare to meet your doom!" yelled Usopp "do you really have what it takes to fire that weapon?" said Luffy. Usopp put down his slingshot as trunks jumped into the air "get them!" yelled Trunks "this kids a chi user!" yelled Piccolo "with power!" said Goku. Trunks pulled out his sword and swung it at Piccolo and Zoro who pulled out there swords blocking the blows "this is my fight get back!" yelled Piccolo swinging his sword at Trunks who ducked Piccolo then put his sword back in his seethe as Luffy and Goku yelled "your Yasopps son we used to know your father he talked about you a lot!" said Luffy "i really admire my father even though he left home" said Usopp soon the group went to a area to eat food Pepper Union Carrot thought that Zoro had eaten Usopp "excuse me Miss Bulma do you know me" said Trunks "no sorry but you are cute" Bulma said "my mother docent even no im her son…" thought Trunks "why?" said Bulma "nothing nothing!" said Trunks blushing "so were did Usopp go" said Luffy "he went to lie" said Pepper "lying isn't good why would he lie" said Nami "he has a good heart he's going to Miss Kayas to tell her stories" said Onion "who's that could she give use a ship" said Zoro "yeh proabley she's very sick Usopp goes to tell her stories and make her feel better" said trunks 'lets go ask her!" said Goku.

Meanwhile Usopp was telling Kaya a story about a golden fish when Luffy stretched over Kayas house "wow did you eat a devil fruit!" said Usopp "i ate the Devil fruit the Gum gum Fruit i have super stretching powers" said Luffy "these are some friends of me and Trunks Kaya" said Usopp "hello" said Kaya "i was wondering if.." said Luffy thats when a butler came out "leave now Usopp Trunks! leave Ms Kaya alone!" said Klahidore "no Klahdorie please!" said Kaya "he's the son of a savage Pirate its only natural Usopp does that" said Klahidore "how dare you! don't you ever talk about my father!" yelled Usopp punching Klahidore in the face sending him to the ground the Usopp Pirates and Trunks grabbed him "leave!" said Klahidore telling him to leave "fine ill leave but i will vista Ms Kaya!" said Usopp "no!" said the Butler as Usopp went of enraged Luffy followed him.

"are you okay Usopp?" said Luffy "why did he have to insult me like that!" said Usopp crying a little "yeh i hate him two hey whats he doing over there" said Luffy meanwhile Carrot came running over followed by a weird looking hypnotist who fel asleep making Zoro pissed.

"so Kuro the plan is simple we kill the girl you get the cash we rade the village" said the weird guy "yes thats the plan rally all the men be there early in the morning we must get the girl to sign over her will then we kill her" said Kuro "oh my god Klahidore is Captain Kuro the evil Pirate!" said Usopp "so your a bad guy!" yelled Luffy thats when Kuro and Jango turned around "what did you hear?" said Kuro "nothing nothing!" yelled Usopp "your going to kill Kaya im gonna kick your ass!' said Luffy thats when Jango hypnotized Luffy causing him to fall a sleep "no! bastard!" yelled Usopp "should i kill him" said Jango "no he's a liar no one will believe him" said Kuro.

Meanwhile Usopp tried t tell Kaya but she woulldint believe him the same stuff which happened in One Piece happened Usopp ran over two Zoro Piccolo Trunks Nami and Bulma and told them the whole story "Luffy must be dead!' said Usopp (Usopp had lied to get the other Usopp Pirates out) "dont worry Luffy didint bite the dust hes to tough for that" said Zoro soon Luffy appeared "how did you..." said Usopp "listen thats it me and Trunks i will defend this village!1' said Usopp who was cowring behind Trunks "yeh of course" said Trunks "we'll help two" said Luffy 'maybe they'll be treasure involved!" said Nami" "yeh lets do it!" said Goku "tonight we plan our attack" said Usopp.

later that night The Strawhat pirates gathered together thats when Usopp rembered "were on the wrong in! i forgot!" said Usopp 'there attacking from the other way!" said sopp "what the hell!" yelled Zoro and Nami thats when Zoro slipped on oil "dame you Nami!" yelled Zoro slipping in the oil meanwhile Luffy had got lost both Usopp Trunks Nami all arrivied along with Goku and Bulma "were the hell is Luffy Zoro and Piccolo!' said Nami "yeh we need help!" said Usopp Meanwhile Piccolo and Luffy were lost "damit which way did he say!" said Piccolo "he said east!" said Luffy "you mean you knew that the whole time!' said Piccolo Luffy smiled and said yep the two ran of in the east area.

The Blackcat Pirates had arrivied several Pirates got out of the ship laughing lead by Jango "we are the Blakcat pirates were gonna aid this village give up!" said Jango as the Pirates charged with rifles "this is wo easy move back" said Goku who flew into the air "ahhh hes a Chi user!" screamed a Blackcat pirate "rock...Paper...Scissors!" said Goku as he kicked all of the Blackcat pirates into a cliff hard the others moved back in fear and began firing bullets at goku the bullets bouniced of him. goku swung his power pole nocking down all of the blackcat Pirates the 28 year old laughed as Jango stood in fear as Piccolo and Luffy arrivied "what did i miss?" said Piccolo "not much" said Trunks thats whn Jango hypnotized all of the Blackcat pirates one piate slammed his fist into the mountain side breaking it "dame this there much strong" said Usopp backing up however Luffy had been hypnotized charged angryly lifing up the ship "wowowowo!" yelled the blackcat pirates "hes crazy!" said Nami thats when Luffy slammed the ship on the ground as it fell over him "hes dead.. no he's sleeping!" yelled Jango "wake up Lufy damit!" said Usopp "were the hell is my dumeass partner besides it dosint matter we have this won" said Piccolo as Zoro arrivied "ive been expecting somethin like this for just in case Sham Buchi!' said Jango as two men appeared one had white makeup the other had green hair "kill them meow meow brothers!" said Jango "hes two strong!" said Sham as he and Buchi started acting weak thats when Sham grabbed Zoros two swords 'ha!' yelled Sham 'give me them back!' said Zoro as he pulled out his 1 sword clashing with the Meow Meow Brothers "damit Zoro!' said Piccolo grabbing his sword "what te hell Piccolo!' said Zoro thats when Jango snaped his hands two men came out of the ship one was a human robot with purple gogles the other was a old man "Luffy Goku!11 i swear to god.." said te robotic hman 'Mercenary tao i thought you were dead" said Goku.

"dead oh far from it you little brats defeated me but i was rebuilt as a robot!" said Tao "who the hell is this guy?" said Trunks "i am the assain Mercenary tao i would have had the Ox-Kings head and bounty and treasure if those two dame brats hadint intefeard!' said Tao "how he hell did you join the black cat Pirates" said Goku "me and my brother Master shen came in contact with them we made a little deal we'd sale with the blackcat pirates temporally now i learned that kuro is alive and he's stealing from a rich girl and he will kill her" said Tao "oh yeh... Tao came after the ox-king trying to clam his bounty but me and Goku interferd Tao fought Goku who defeated him a bomb malfunctioned then Chi-Chi the Ox-kings daughter made Goku marry her then thats when Goku snuck out" said Luffy "what thefu.. Goku married" said Usopp "yes it dosint matter because im going to kill you!" said Tao who lifted up his hand and a knife came out Tao sliced it at Goku thats when Trunks pulled out his sword blocking Taos blade "im gonna defeat you!" said Trunks "really eat this Dodon Ray!' yelled Tao firing a yellow beam at Trunks who flew into the air blocking Taos fists landing a hit of his own Tao tried slicing Trunks who caught his blade and punched him nocking him down however Tao had caused Trunks to bleed from a slash. Meanwhile Shen fell to the floor defeated by Goku.

Meanwhile kaya found marry on the floor and was helped by the Usopp Pirates "you fools... how dare you" said Kuro who arrivied "ah... its Captain Kuro!" said Tao who stod open mouthed "so jango bringing another psubordinate on board well ill have to kill him" said Kuro before Tao could say enything Kuro lifted up his claws slashing Tao who fell to the floor dead "now damit raid the village birng her here get her to sign over he fourtine!" said Kuro "you were quiet the Killer.." said Sham "but now Kuro we will defeat you!" said Buchi the Meow Meow brothers slashed at Kuro who dodged it reapered behind the pulling out his claws "kill the swordsmen im giving you 5 minutes our you die" said Kuro the two nodded and charged Zoro thats when Piccolo grabbed Zoros two swords and threw them to him "eed some help?" said Piccolo "whatever" said Zoro who was glad to see the fellow sworsmen Piccolo pulled out his sword slashing Sham cuasing him to bleed and fall to the ground Zoro took care of Buchi meanwhile the Usopp Pirates nocked Kuro down and lead Kaya away as jango chased her Usopp who had been hit by Kuro chased him Kuro had told Kaya he wanted her dead and to sign over the will Luffy had woken up Nami had fallen to the floor nocked out.

Luffy approched Kuro "Goku go with Usopp you two Piccolo Zoro! ill take care of this guy!" meanwhile Jango had the Usopp Pirates corned "its ver hand over your forutine and die or i kill them!" said Jango "never were Usopp Pirates!" Said Carrot "no please dont hurt them!" said Kaya thats when Usopp fired a star out of his sling shot which sent Jango to the ground. meanwhile Trunks and Piccolo fired Ki Blasts at Kuro who dodged them.

"now you die!" said Kuro who tried slicng Luffy who stretched out his arm punching him "h ate the devil fruit!" said a blackcatpirate "i ate the Gum Gum Fuit im a Rubberman now im going to kick your ass!" said Luffy who yelled "Gum gum Pistol!" stretching his fist into Kuros jaw Kuro slashed Luffys face causing him to bleed Luffy blocked Kuros blow with a rock 'now ill kill every one on this beach!" yelled Kuro "no captain Kuro!" "dont you get it im going to erase Captain Kuro!" said Kuro who began slicing them down "Dont you have eny honor!" yelled Luffy smashing Kuro into the ground Kuro had been defeated.

soon Usopp and Trunks said there goodbyes and went with the strawhat pirates on there journay and Kaya and Marry gave the crew the going marry.

The strawhat Pirates with two new members Trunks and Usopp set sail on there new ship the going marry!.

to be continued.

Sorry for the first few arcs being short i rushed through the Kuro arc from this point on my chapters will be much longer and ill write a ton more thats what im planing to do also im going to add more the Arlong Arc will last about 8 chapters its awesome what ive got planed for that arc! also Gohan will be in this seeing how i just opended his character up also i apolgize for my bad spelling im using a keyboard which is very hard to use to type.


End file.
